Because You Saw Me
by gooniegirl222
Summary: OcWarren Plot not decided yet but will have Warrens father in it most likely. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Ch1 New School New Girl

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and any of her  
friends and family.  
_Disclaimer 2_- System of a Down owns the song.

I wave bye to Dave as I leave out the door for the school bus. We moved to Rhode  
Island from Maine over the summer so I have a new school to go to today. Yay; new  
school means new strangers waiting to stick you in your locker and steal your  
pudding. Can't wait.

The bus drives up to her standing on the side of the street. Doors open showing a friendly looking, heavy set man.

"You the new girl?" he asks receiving a nod from her. "I'm Ron Wilson, your bus driver. Dessa right?" he asks as she climb aboard.

"J-just Des."

"Okay, just Des." Ron stands. "Everyone listen up," the bus goes silent and the teen's attention fixes on them. "This is Des, she's new; be nice."

Oh, Kill me now.

Des walks straight to the empty back seat avoiding the eyes on her. She skips a song on her I-pod as she sits next to the window.

Wake up Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) Grab a brush and put a little Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) Hide the scars to fade away the Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable you wanted to Grab a brush and put a little makeup you wanted to hide the scars to fade away the shakeup you wanted to why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to I don't think you trust in, my, self righteous suicide I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE!

"Great, now Warren's gonna have a sidekick." Will says grimly.

"Where do you think she moved from?" Layna asks.

"Or why? She's got the get-up of a villain." Ethan says on the account of her being the black spot of the bus.

"Don't assume anything about her yet Ethan. That's how stereo-types were created." Layna looks to Des. "Maybe she's just shy."

"And Warren is my best friend." Will says sarcastically. "Then again…he did help us defeat Royal Pain and he looks like a villain."

"My point exactly." Layna says.

"I like her hair." Magenta announces.

Some soft landing Ron. I stay seated watching everyone stand hustling out the door. I stand and phase through the bus outside and head towards the school. Must everyone stare? Better wet, can they stare any harder? Man, I hate cheerleaders. A black girl is cheering welcoming the freshman and other students (back) to Sky High. The six of them disappear back into one. Neat power, except I can already tell I'm not gonna like her. Far too perky for me and I get the conceded vibe from her. I enter the school and search for my home room, but I didn't have to search all too hard since I was here the week before to register. Mr. Medulla, the science slash technology teacher. He's a genius and he should be with that big head of his.

"Good Morning Dessandra."

"Morning."

Dessandra walks to the back row and sits in the corner, takes out her compo and begins to doodle around a poem. A few minuets later a boy dressed in black comes in.

"Welcome back Warren." Mr. Medulla greets but doesn't get a response back.

Warren stops in front of Des, "You're in my seat."

"Warren-" Medulla begins but stops as Des slides over to the next seat and Warren sits next to her.

I've never seen her before, must be new. At least she didn't give me a hard time about moving, sounds like she's listening to System of a Down. I look her over: semi-baggy black jeans, the bottoms severely tattered. A black shirt under a black zip up hoodie with stitch-ons covering the back. She's got the smallest ears I've ever seen. Her hair is just below her shoulders, her bangs are brown and the rest of her hair is blue and dark purple.

I slowly turn my gaze to him starting at his feet on the floor. Black boots faded and tattered blue jeans, a worn leather coat over a black tee and a nice tan. Dark brown hair almost as long as mine. He turns looking at me and I look away. Brown eyes, angry maybe, I looked away too fast to tell. And a red streak in his hair on the right side.

The bell rings signaling the start of home base. The door opens and two guys enter: a black haired, heavyset, and a backwards cap. The other slim with brown hair.

"How nice to see you back this year, and so soon." Medulla says unenthusiastically.

"It's good to be back." The heavyset one says in the same manner.

"Yep." The brunette stretches across the room to his seat in front of Warren. "Hello," he says getting Des's attention. "I'm Lash; I enjoy bullying freshman, skipping class and starting fights."

A gust of wind goes by Des and in front of her sitting is the heavy set one.

"I'm speed; I like bullying the freshman, racing people and winning."

"And you are?"

"Des."

"You new here?" Speed asks receiving a nod.

Obviously.

"What's your power?" Lash asks.

Des fades fast becoming invisible.

"Sweet, ghost girl."

"Des." Medulla says.

Des becomes visible again and Medulla gives her a look since she knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers out of the school gym.


	2. Ch2 Lunch Friends and Enemies

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and  
any of her friends and family.

Since this CPU is being a biach and won't use certain things like the little star (shift 8) of the other symbols I use I've changed some stuff.

POV's will be in blue writing.  
Thoughts will be in red writing.

And if this doesn't work I'm going to be very pissed off. Anyways, thanks for reading even if you don't review and thanks to those who do both; _kittykatt_ and _inTHEgrid is where I live_.

_**CHAPTER 2: Lunch- Friends and Enemies**_

**Warren pauses at the cross-hall hearing Penny's high-pitched laughter and the sound of a locker slamming shut. **

"**See ya later Dessa-stutters." Penny continues laughing at she leaves down the stairs for lunch. **

**Warren begins down the cross-hall and pauses again seeing Des step through the metal locker without opening it. Getting closer he picks up a few markers as she gather her compo. **

"**S-s-see ya latter Benny, stupid ch-cheerleader." Des murmurs. **

"**You alright?" Warren asks startling her, he holds the markers out to her and she takes them nodding a yes. "Dessa-stutters?" **

"**Pl-please don't call me-me that." Des opens her locker getting a metal Rocky Horror Picture Show lunch box. **

"**So that's why you're so quiet." Warren leans against the locker reading her shirt. 'I don't discriminate, I hate everyone.' "Nice shirt." **

"**Anks." **

"**Where'd you move from?" **

"**Maine." **

"**Why'd you move?" **

"**Why are you s-s-so I-interested?"**

"**Does it matter?"**

**I don't really have one. **

"**So are you going to answer me or ignore me?"**

"**I was ex-expelled." **

"**Why?" Warren asks walking next to her. **

"**I s-set the principle on f-fire." **

"**Yeah, right. That's not you're power. I don't think you'd even have the guts to do something like that." **

"**H-how would y-you know what I'd do and wouldn't do?" **

"**Point." Warren sits and opens his comic book. **

"**Hello Des." Lash comes up and puts his arm around her shoulders. "How about you come sit with me and Speed?" **

**Des ducks her head under his arm taking a step back and sits across from Warren at an empty table. Lash sits next to her and Speed next to him. **

"**Why wont you talk to me?" Lash asks, sitting next to her; and Speed next to him. **

"**Dessa-stutters, how did you get out of your locker?" Penny stops on her way to her table.**

"**Take a hike Penny." Warren tells her.**

"**You stutter?" Lash asks grinning, he turns and smacks Speeds arm for his obnoxious laughter. **

"**Fatso shut up and leave." Warren orders. **

**Penny sets her tray down on the table and leans down to Des who calmly opens her blue guzzler. **

"**I asked you something Dessa-stutters." **

"**Go away." Des calmly says as she begins to unwrap her sandwich. **

**Speed and Lash ignore Warren's fatso comment and leave the table feeling a fight coming on. Penny grabs Des's sandwich and flings it. It lands on Wills table in front of Zach. **

"**Ooh, bologna." **

**As Zech reaches for the sandwich it flies back to Des's open hand. **

"**She's telekinetic." Layna announces.**

"**You're annoying me, s-shoo." Des waves her hand at Penny. **

So long I have to make another chapter. 


	3. Ch2 Continued

Continued straight from the last chapter so there is no disclaimer for this but in the first part of this chapter there is.

_**START**_

**Penny's mouth gapes open not believing she just did that to her. She picks up Des's guzzler and squeezes it over her head, but the blue liquid rolls off an invisible shield. Des looks up at Penny, smiles, and opens her hand (like blowing a kiss) and blows sending Penny back into a wall. Des smiles at Warren and bites into her sandwich. **

**Wow.**

**Des takes Penny's chocolate milk off her tray and opens it since Penny wasted her guzzler. Penny gets up glaring at Des, and clones herself. The original Penny picks up an orange from some kids tray and throws it, aiming for Des, but hits Warren. Growling, Warren stands igniting his arms and throws a fireball at one of the Penny doubles. **

"**Where'd she go?" Will wonders. **

**One of the Penny clones scream and swing their arms wildly as they are stuffed into a garbage bin, while another swings a lunch tray in the air trying to hit Des. The tray is grabbed and forced back hitting herself several times till the clone lets go. Des drops the tray and pushes the clone into another garbage bin. The original Penny stands with two of her clones while Warren backs the other two into a corner. **

"**Where are you?" Penny yells, her eyes scanning the lunch area. **

**While the three are looking around in front of them Des becomes visible behind them. Des crosses her arms a moment and looks at her watch making many snicker. Des holds her hand out taking some fire from Warren's hand and plays with it, juggling it in the air, creating another fireball. She holds it under the clones' hair letting it light on fire from all the gel in her hair. Now the lunchroom erupts in laughs as they stand in the same stop sniffing the air.**

**How did she do that?**

**Penny takes a tray off the table in front of her and turns quickly smacking Des in the face. As Penny tries to hit her again Des lifts up her legs and pushes her back on the table, and rolls off. The two clones in the bathroom wetting their hair. Des grabs Penny by the hair and picks her up, Penny swinging wildly manages to scratch Des across the cheek. Des squeaks and slams Penny on the floor, and kicks at her but misses. The two clones being held back by Warren take a step and get scorched. Warren looks at them and shakes his finger a no-no. **

**Penny does a flip turning herself up on her feet and grabs on orange off another kids tray and throws it at her. Des catches it easily and throws it back, hitting Penny in the nose causing it to gush blood. Des takes a few big steps and shoved Penny back onto the floor. The clones return from the bathroom and charge at Des, she ducks and flips one over herself but is pushed down by the other one. They stand her up and push her around between themselves a few times, then Des counters and whacks one in the face and spins around about to hit the other when-**

"**That's enough Keller!" Principal Powers yell, causing the students to whisper about her. "Detention, you and mister Peace." She looks to Penny on the ground still, holding her nose. "Go see Mrs. Spex Penny. You two move it." She glares at Warren and Des. **

"**S-she started it!"**

"**Now Keller." Powers orders. **

**Des waves a hand causing the lunchbox to fly to her. Des pulls a piece of tissue from her pocket and wipes her cheek and holds it out to Powers and flicks it at her, then walks out the door. **

"**You think I'm scared of you Des, just because of your parents and what you did to your last principal, you're wrong. I know for a fact you're brother searches you and your bag before you leave to school." Powers whispers to Des in a taunting tone. "What would you're brother have to say about this?" **

"**Should've set her on fire too." **

**Powers glares at Des and motions for her to go into the white detention room. Warren sits at a desk and crosses his arms. **

"**This detention room is impossible even for you to escape, but if you manage, detention again tomorrow. I will be notifying you're mother mister Peace about you're hand in this." Powers leaves locking them in. **

"**You're last name is Keller?"**

"**No it's Rellek." Des says sarcastically. **

"**Seem to be speaking fine now." **

"**I'm angry. Shut up."**

"**Yes, I noticed." Warren lays his head back off the chair. "Well, what do we do now?" **

Thanks for reading.  Review and tell me whether to make Warren a good guy or bad guy. And with Des, good or bad, or bad but goes good and vise-a-versa. 


	4. Chapter 4, really 3: Bad Des

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and  
any of her friends and family.

AAAAAHHHHH! IT DIDN'T WORK! GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Okay, okay, I'm good, yeah. Now:

POV bold and underlined  
Thoughts bold and italics

Also, as many will notice in the last chapters there are sentences with no " ", that's because they were thoughts but the color didn't show up.

Thanks again for reading and reviews.  (gothicluver13)

START Chapter 3: Bad Des 

It's been about five minuets since the Principal left the detention room, and it's been total silence except Des's gum popping.

"**Will you stop that?" Warren asks his eyes closed with his head on the desk. **

"**I c-cant stand be-being in here, it's t-too white." **

"**Should've just ignored her then." **

"**So how's your d-dad?" **

**Warren sits up and glares at her. **

"**I get it, shut up." Warren lays his head back down. **

**Des's leg taps on the floor, her fingers drumming on the table. She looks in her pocket for a sharpie but only finds a pencil. She sighs and begins to draw on the desk. Warren looks to her. **

"**She'll give you another detention for that." **

**Des growls scribbling the eraser on the desk, and crosses her arms sitting back. She then begins to look around the floor area for a vent, and finds it to be on the ceiling. **

**Des pulls her desk over to the vent and stands on the chair reaching for it but couldn't. **

"**Are you really that short?" Warren asks getting up, "Move." He tells her, about to step up on the chair. "You do know this will be another detention." **

"**D-does it natter? - Blah, matter?" **

**Warren answers by getting up on the chair and jumps up pushing the vent cover up. **

"**I'll boost you." **

**_Keep your mind out of the gutter Des._**

Des gets up on the chair with him. Warren cups his hands and Des puts her left foot in, with her hands on his shoulders.

"We got one chance, got it?" Warren receives a nod. "Ready?"

"Um-hum."

"Go."

Warren boosts her up, Des catches herself and he pushes her up by her butt.

"Oy!"

"Shut up."

Des crawls into the vent and looks down at him.

"Lunchbox." She points to under her chair.

Warren squats and pulls the lunchbox from under her chair and shoves it up at her. Des smiles taking the lunchbox, and moves out of the way so he could get up into the vent. Des smiles to herself and tells herself to shut up.

"Should've asked this before but, what do you suggest we do?" Warren sits on the other side of the vent opening putting the cover back on.

"G-go home."

"How?"

"Fly." Des turns and begins crawling through the vent levitating the lunchbox in front of her. "D-don't s-s-stare at m-my butt."

"Don't flatter yourself."

_She does have a nice one though._

They both stop hearing the bell ring signaling the end of the period. The hall below them fill with people, Des continues moving, Warren following behind her. After a few feet the bell rings again showing the start of another class.

"I'm go-gonna phase us th-through, kay?" Des tells him turning the little space.

"Sure."

Des touches his shoulder and phases through the vent into the empty hallway. She looks out the window seeing they were in the front of the building, she could tell cause that's where the busses parked. Ron was swinging a broom around pretending that he was fighting invisible bad guys, till be breaks one of the windows on his own bus. Des smiles and begins down the stairs. Des looks at Warren following her, and then he answers her silent question of why he was following her.

"You got me out of the detention room, what else am I gonna do?"

'Alarm will sound if door is opened' hmm…I phase through the door leaving Warren inside. He reads the sign on the door and smirks looking back at me. Reading his lips he orders for me to faze him though the door. I grin as him and his face turns completely serious and tells me again to faze him through the door.

I look behind me hearing a door open and close, then footsteps. I look back to her and she's gone! No, she's fucking with me, she's there; she's just invisible. 'I'm the only friend you got here Des, don't- she reaches through and pulls me outside. I hear her giggle and was about to rip away from my arm out of her touch till I seen Boomer standing at the door looking out the window. He turns and leaves back up the stairs; Des lets go of me and begins laughing. 

"That wasn't funny, you almost got us caught."

"But did we?"

"That's not the point." Warren follows her as she walk towards the edge of the ground.

"Hand." Des tells Warren who gives her a look. "I'm n-not hitting o-on you."

"Sure you're not. If you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked." Warren says quazi-faciously taking her hand. (Quah-zee—faci-ous-ly. My English teacher said is a half joking tone, something like that. I can't spell it and I don't have a dictionary at the moment.)

Warren blinks a few times moistening his eyes then stares at Des.

"You shouldn't be allowed to fly." Warren begins to walk down the street next to her, and again answers her silent question to him following her. "Nothing else better to do and I don't want to be there when my mother gets the call from Powers. You love here?"

"Um-hum." Des answers pulling keys from her pocket.

Warren looks at the old Victorian like house, black and white with a large tree in the middle of the front yard. Des leads him into the house while looking around for her brother, Dave, and finds him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing home? Who is he?" Dave looks to Warren.

"I g-gotted in tt-to a flight-fight."

"Already? With you?"

"Benny."

"Benny?" Dave questions.

"Penny." Warren corrects her.

"Who are you?" Dave asks.

"Warren, my bruder Dave. Where's t-the left over p-p-p-p-ow!" Des rubs her arm where Dave pinched her, closing the fridge.

"I ate it for lunch." Dave looks to Warren, "When ever she stutters like that, pinch her. It seems to be working." Dave answers the phone on its third ring. "Yellow? I'm he… Oh, she did?" Dave covers the phone. "Did she start it?" Des nods a yes. "About the stuttering?" she nods again. "Yes, I'm here." Dave tells her and covers the phone again. "Get Deicide." He tells Des and she leaves out the kitchen. "Well, here's how I see it Powers, my sister isn't a punching bag and by now I imagine she's sick of people's shit because she stutters. It's a deficiency ya know? If a blind kid was getting harassed and started swinging his walking stick and hit one of them would you put him in detention for defending himself?" Dave tries not to laugh as Des comes back in a pops a CD into the space maker above the counter and skips to a song, and fast-forwards some of it. "No, I'm not done." Dave holds the phone to the little speaker and cranks it.

Warrens smirk turns into a smile at the mental image of Powers falling off her chair due to the sudden screaming of Death Metal. The music goes off and Dave hangs up on Powers.

"Well, since you're home now. I'll take you to get you're shit." Dave says.

They leave out the door Dave getting into a black truck, Des climbing into the passenger side.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Warren tells Des walking down the drive.


	5. Ch5, really ch4: Detention Day

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and  
any of her friends and family.

**POV bold and underlined**  
**_Thoughts bold and italics_**

_**Chapter 4: Detention Day**_

**As soon as home base was over Mr. Medulla gave Warren and Des a pass to Principle Powers office. As Warren was about to open the door Powers opens it. **

"**Well, my two favorite students. I can tell you two are going to be detention buddies. I have work from your teachers since I knew neither of you would get it." Powers hands them each a folder and a book.**

"**Gee, thanks." Warren says sarcastically.**

"**No thank you Des?"**

"**Your n-not welcome.**

"**What do you have in your bag?"**

"**What h-happened ttt-to Dave ch-checking my bag every m-morning?"**

"**Yes well after his recent behavior I don't feel I trust him. Open it." Powers orders. **

**Des sighs rolling her eyes and opens her side bag. **

"**Canvas and a notebook." Powers murmurs, "And that?" she asks pointing to a rectangular case in Des's hand. **

**Des opens it revealing: pens, pencils, oil crayons, water color paints, markers, and crayons.**

"**Well you know where to go." Powers points out of her office. **

**Warren and Des turn and walk down the hall to the detention room followed by Powers. **

"**Try what you did yesterday and you might break a finger." Powers tells them. "I will send Will and Layna with your lunches later in your assigned period. Have fun." Powers smiles and closes the door on them and locks it. **

"**What if we g-gotta t-take a piss?" Des calls after her. "I s-swear I'm gonna murder that woman b-by the end of the month." Des murmurs to herself flopping in a desk, and taking out a piece of skinny canvas she had already started to draw on; Warren looks over her shoulder at the canvas. "C-Can I help you?" **

"**What is it supposed to be?" Warren asks. **

"**That's a girl, her thoughts." Des points to a small girl standing on the sidewalk waiting for her bus and a big bubble of violent images and scrambled words. **

"**Is it you?" Warren asks. **

"**I haven't d-decided yet. Will you go away from me?"**

"**Someone's moody today." Warren stands up behind her. **

"**I'm not moody, I j-just don't like p-p-people looking over m-my shoulder." **

"**Fine, I won't look over your shoulder." Warren sets his book on the other desk and drags it over across from Des, and sits. "Is that better?"**

"**No." **

"**I'm just trying to be, I don't know, friends?" Warren tells her leaning forward on the desk waiting for her to answer, but only gets a look from her. "Everyone needs friends, even if it's only one." **

**Des nods in agreement and Warren sits back in his chair smiling inwardly. **

"**I still can't get over your brother doing that to Powers." **

"**Should've s-s-seen what he did to this one p-principle in Niagara Falls, again I got in t-t-trouble for self-defense. Dave went in there sl-slams his hands on the desk and says 'I'm gonna kick you're ass, now are you gonna fight back?' I thought he was going to shit himself."**

"**Niagara Falls?" **

"**We lived t-there for about a year, then moved to Maine." **

"**Where'd you live before that?" **

"**P-pr-pro- blah, Prague."**

"**Prague?"**

"**Czech republic." Des answers still receiving a dumbfounded look from Warren, "Europe." **

"**Ah, do you speak Czech?" **

"**That would b-be German, yes, I do." **

"**Say something." **

"

**Lunch**

**Des looks up making Warren turn around in his seat to see Will and Layna coming in with two trays. **

"**Don't worry, I didn't spit in it." Will says holding the tray out to Warren. **

**Warren looks at the tray, then Will and takes it. Warren stares at the hamburger on the tray hanging half out of its bun with little ketchup and mustard packets on the side of the little chocolate milk. **

"**Eat me Warren, eat me." Des makes the hamburger talk to Warren in a little squeaky voice making Warren stare at her, and then shakes his head. "Thanks." She tells Layna, removing the top bun from the burger and opening the little packets and pouring them on the burger. **

"**You're welcome Warren." Will says. **

"**No your not." **

"**Did you draw this?" Layna asks, picking up the canvas with scenery on it done in oil crayons. **

"**Um-hum." Des says biting into the burger. **

"**It's good." **

**Looking over Layna's shoulder, "Really good." **

**Layna puts the canvas back on the desk, "Me n' Will were going to go to the carnival-circus thing at the dome, do you want to go?"**

**Des looks to Warren then back at her, "I was go-g-gunna go with Warren."**

"**We can all-" **

**Will cuts Layna off, "Like a date?" **

"**Just friends." They reply in unison. **

"**Oh, well, if you change your minds-and Magenta and Zach are going also." Layna informs them, "See ya later." She says going out the door with Will. **

"**We are?" Warren looks at Des. **

"**Yes, we are." **

"**Thanks for asking if I wanted to." Warren says, "Is that eatable?"**

**Des nods a yes to his question. **


	6. Ch6, Circus Carnival Pt1 Tarot Reading

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and  
any of her friends and family.

2nd Disclaimer- I own nothing of x-men as Kurt/ Nightcrawler is mentioned in  
this, and I do know he left the Romanian Circus but in this he is  
with them. Kurtgorgeous.

To Kara Adar- yeah, pretty random but I'll try to make it more interesting, thanks for correcting me on Layna's name also.

Thanks for reading & reviewing : Zoycitenega, Kara Adar, gothicluver13, kittykatt, & inTHEgrid is where i live.

**POV bold and underlined**  
**_Thoughts bold and italics_**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! J

_**Chapter 5: Carnival/ Circus, Part 1: Tarot Reading. **_

"Yes Dave!" Des slams the door shut and turns right into Warren. "Ello."

"Hi." Warren says looking her over as she walk next to him. "Is there a reason why you're dressed like that?"

Des was wearing a tight fit black skirt just below the knee with brown and red embroidery designs on it, a green shirt with black and blue embroidery designs on it, and a black bandana with her hair down under it. Her converse was replaced with black fashion boots that went just below the knee and a very light see-through black zip up on over the black shirt.

"You do know this isn't a date right?"

"D-do you know where th-this circus is-is from?" Des asks sounding endused.

"Should I care?"

"Romania."

"And?"

Des rolls her eyes and begins to explain, "Next to us, well n-n-not re-really, but, there are mutants which we," she points to herself and Warren, "Would be cl-assified be-be-cause we have super powers. One of my best friend's are star in the circus, b-b-but unlike us h-he shows his mutation."

"Oh, I see, and you like him don't you?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Does he like you back?"

"No." Des says lamely and crosses her arms.

"Does he know?"

"If he didn't h-he'd be a complete d-d-dumbass. I'm completely ob-obvious."

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want t-tt-to know?"

"To know."

"Kurt." Des answers looking ahead at the Carnival seeing a giant red tent set up in the middle, surrounded by a few smaller ones and several rides. "Two full day bracelets." She tells the vender and hands him fifty.

Taking the bracelet from Des, "I could've got my own bracelet."

"You can b-buy lunch."

"Dessandra!"

Warren and Des turn their heads to a heavyset woman with the same style of clothing as Des, but with slightly frizzy brown hair waving at them from a blue tent.

"Madam Mimi!" Des waves back and starts towards her.

"Mimi?"

"She's a for-fortune teller."

"Look at you skinny child, doesn't your bruder feeds you?" Mimi pokes Des's stomach that just showed from under the shirt. "What in the world are you doing where you got all these bruises on you?"

"That's t-the p-p-p-problem, all he does is order takeout, and pinch me when I

st-tudder." "

"O-well, you should cook some good home food, and set him on fire." Mimi smiles wickedly. "Who is this?" Mimi turns her eyes to Warren.

"Warren."

"Oh, you finally get over-"

"Not entirely." Des says, "We're just friends." She waves her hand back n forth between her and Warren.

"I tell you, that man doesn't know anything unless you tell him straight out. I say Amanda is bad for him, and he says nothing. I says Des is a good girl and he says he knows and that I've said that before."

"She m-m-married, what k-kinda ch-chance does he got?" Des crosses her arms, "Her husbands a j-jerk-off." some of her old accent returning in her Ws sounding like Vs. "I don't even remember his n-name, and don't t-tell me cause I don't want tt-to."

"What about you young man, anyone special in your life?"

"Does my mother count?"

Mimi laughs at Warrens sarcasm, "Ever have your palm read?"

"No."

"A Tarot reading?"

"No."

"This way, I'll show you." She opens her tent and motions for them inside; Des takes his wrist and pulls him behind her.

Des picks up two decks of cards and gives one to Warren.

"Shuffle th-these till you feel tt-they ar-re in the right order."

Warren gives her a look.

"Please?" Des says. "I want t-to see what you get."

Warren sighs and picks up the cards and shuffles them, takes the front card and switches it with the back. Cuts the deck and shuffles again, then puts the deck in front of Mimi. Mimi smiles at him and begins to place the cards down on the table, her brows furrow, then she slightly smiles. Des finishes shuffling her cards and gives them to Mimi who lays them out next to Warrens. Mimi looks back and forth between the two sets noticing some cards the same, such as: the two of cups, the ace of cups, the hanged man, death, the lovers, and the heirophant. Des's other cards are the five of cups, judgement, and the ace and nine of swords. Warrens other cards consist of strength, the six of pentacles, and the three and eight of swords. Mimi looks them over and furrows her brow and then smirks tilting her head.

"Looks like Warrens gonna feel some heartbreak in the future, lolyness and betrayl...any girlfriends?"

"No."

"You both may go through a chance, this one," points to the ace of cups. "represents emotional force, intuition, intimacy and love, as does this." points to the two of cups. "The hanged man represents letting go, which might connect with these two." points back to the ace of cups and the two of cups. "Des, the five of cups; a loss, feeling bereft, and regret. Ace of swords, you might right a wrong, and Judgement; a rebirth, hearing your calling." Mimi gathers up the cards, "Shoo now." she orders in a casual tone.

"What about t-the others?"

"I don't rememebr. Go have fun." Mimi orders.

They don't argue and leave to do some rides.


	7. Chapter 7 Circus Carnival Pt 2

_**Sky High: Because You Saw Me**_

_Disclaimer_- I own nothing of Sky High, only the character Dessandra and  
any of her friends and family.

2nd Disclaimer- I own nothing of x-men as Kurt/ Nightcrawler is mentioned in  
this, and I do know he left the Romanian Circus but in this he is  
with them. Kurtgorgeous.

3rd Disclaimer: I don't own stitch though I wish he was real so he could be my  
partner in crime. J

Thanks to Kara Adar for correcting me on Layla's name, its la not na.

**POV bold and underlined**  
**_Thoughts bold and italics_**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! J

_**Chapter 5: Carnival/ Circus, Part 2: It's not a Date.**_

After several rides: twice on the ring of fire, once on the carousel which Des begged him to go one it with her and if she didn't she'd embarrass him in public. Then once on the Ferris wheel, then twice on the bumper cars, and one ride called the claw. Now they were walking around waiting for the first circus act when Des breaks out of her thoughts about the tarot reading spotting a big blue stitch stuffed animal.

Des grabs Warrens arm, "Win me that stitch."

Warren looks at her.

"Please?" Des les go of his arm.

"Fine." Warren reluctantly says and walks over to the game stand, "Gimme three darts." He tells the man holding out a dollar bill.

The man takes the dollar and hands Warren three darts, "Hit three balloons the same color you can get any of the ones on top."

Warren shoots and hits a red balloon, the second hits a red balloon, and then he has to move to another one, and hits it. Des smiles wanting to squeal like a child on how much she loves Stitch and the fact that Warren just got him for her.

"The blue alien." Warren says.

"Stitch." Des tells the carnie.

The man reaches a pole up and gets the large blue stitch and gives it to her. Still smiling Des hugs Warren holding the Stitch under her other arm; Warren tenses. Des lets him go and beginstalking like stitch waving one of Stitches four fingered-clawed blue hands at Warren.

"Gaa!"

Warren gently punches Stitch in the nose, Des makes Stitch turn and pretend to cry.

"Gumbi Gabba!"

Des opens Stitch's arms and hits Warren in the face with Stitch. She laughs and hugs the Stitch so Warren wouldn't crisp it, but to her surprise he laughs.

"You're so weird." Warren tells her. "Now I'm hungry, I want some fried dough."

"Why are you t-t-telling me, you're bb-buying lunch, remember?"

"Oh yeah, what do you want?" Warren asks, thinking how much of a date it was turning out to be; and has a flashback to the tarot reading.

"Wrench-French fries and a vanilla milkshake."

"Alright, go claim that table." Warren points to an empty table in the back next to the arcade tent.

"D-don't forget sie (German: the) Catsup." Des tells him leaving between the foods stands, her Catsup sounding a lot like 'cat soup'.

Warren watches her step up on the bench on one side and walks over the table and sits on the other bench. She sets the Stitch on the table facing her and starts talking to it and messing with the little patch of blue hair on his head between his ears.

"Would you like to order?" a woman with a thick accent asks.

"Yeah…" Warren places his order.

The blond places it all on a tray and he takes it over to the table and sits across from her. Des smiles and sits Stitch next to her facing Warren and pulls her French fries in front of her and the milkshake then begins to rip the little catsup packages open and squeeze them over the fries.

"That thing is creepy, turn it that way."

"He's not creepy." Des says, but turns Stitch facing towards the lake to the right of them anyways.

"Aww, Warrens on a date!" Zach teases.

"It's not a date." Warren and Des say together.

"Looks like it to me. You got the food, the stuffed-ow." Will stops as Layla pinches him.

"Hi Des, I like your outfit." Layla complements.

"She looks like that Mim lady."

"Mimi." Des snaps, "And they're gypsies ss-so I wouldn't let one catch you alking about tt-hem."

"Alking?" Zach asks.

"You know what she meant." Warren growls, "What do you want? I'm trying to eat." Warren bites another piece of Fried Dough.

"Just came by to see how your date was going." Zach says.

"It's not a date." Will reminds him since Des and Warren's mouths were full.

"Why don't you go back to your dancing machine?"

"Hey, your girlfriend likes DDR too!" Zach says defensively, "It's not just for girls."

"How would you know what I like?" Des licks her thumb.

"I can hear it across the ally. Besides, when you got your balcony door open you can see right through your room."

Magenta smacks Zach's head.

"Hentai."

Warren nearly chokes on his food and chuckles then gets serious.

"Keep your eyes out of her room."

"What'd you call me?" Zach asks.

"Pervert." Des answers.

"I am not."

"Peeping Tom then." Des argues.

"For that I challenge you to DDR."

"Ha!"

"Scared to lose?"

"I'd pay to see someone beat Des at DDR." Says a deep voice with a thick accent from behind Des.

"Dimitrie!" Des turns her head and then the rest of her body towards the trio as she stands on the bench and hugs the tall, built young man.

Dimitrie picks her up and spins her around and holds her with her butt on his bicep like she weighed nothing. The other two talk to her in a language none of the others understand, and laugh. Des kicks at one of them and they catch her foot and pull a little making Des grab a hold of Demitrie's head. The red head then takes her arm and talks some more.

"Who are your friends?" Layla asks causing Des to look at her.

"This is Demitrie, Marian," Des points to the red head, "And Petre."

Demitrie was about six-one, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes and a medium build. Dressed in ripped blue jeans and a open vest shirt showing his various tattoos that cover his midsection. Marian was a red head with blue eyes, dressed in black cut offs and a grey muscle shirt. Petre was a brunette with grey eyes; both he and Marian are a few inches shorted than Demitrie. He's dressed in shabby blue jeans that have been ripped off below the knee and shirt hangs from his back pocket.

"Why would you pay to see someone beat Des at DDR?"

"Why do you think?" Marian asks, and then says something to Des making her frown and point at him.

"So how about it, face me in DDR?"

"I don't DDR in skirts." Des tells him.

"Go invisible and DDR." Zach argues, making Des glare at him.

"Fine." She says something to Demitrie in the other language and he puts her down on the bench and he and Marian hold her hands as she jumps down.


End file.
